Misunderstanding
by rockstarhobbit
Summary: COMPLETE. AU. What the heck was going through my mind? I never did it, but I said I did. Anything to save Marissa from going to jail I guess. MarissaTrey Treycentric.
1. Rash Decision

**Misunderstanding**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **What the hell was going through my mind? I never did it, but I said I did. Anything to save Marissa from going to jail I guess. Marissa/Trey

**A/n:** I haven't written a strictly OC fic in forever, so this is a planned one shot… Trey/Marissa because it is almost as awesome as Summeran. HAHA! Okay, maybe more. I like Trey/Marissa a lot…

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it.

**---------------------------------**

The girl was carried off in a stretcher, it was all happening so fast. It was just supposed a little party for the big 2-1. But it got out of hand quickly.

The next thing I knew, the police officer was going to arrest Marissa. She didn't deserve to go to jail. She was so sweet, and was nothing but helpful to me the whole time. Especially when my brother didn't trust me. She did.

She was a great girl, better than anyone I had ever dated (and trust me, there were a lot). I know I shouldn't be feeling that way about her. She was my little brother's girlfriend, or friend, or whatever. But what I couldn't tell was whether she felt the same way about me.

That was why when they were about to arrest her, I spoke up.

"I gave them to her. I brought the drugs." I wanted to die, right then and there. I was lying to a police officer. I was going to go back to jail. I had just gotten out of jail, why would I want to go back.

But Marissa. She would be torn apart in jail. She didn't have the experience that I had. I couldn't put her through that.

Sandy looked at me and I felt even worse. "Trey…"

"Sorry," I said quietly. I was sorry for lying. I was sorry for getting arrested again, only this time for something that I didn't do. I take it as he thought I was sorry for bringing the drugs. I didn't do it. But I had no other choice.

He sighed. "Well, keep your mouth shut. I'll meet you in jail. Officer, I'm his lawyer."

The officer began to read my rights. I could only look at Marissa. She looked so disappointed, if only she knew the truth. I bit my lower lip and lowered my head as I got into the back of the police car.

This seemed so familiar. So familiar. But I was innocent.

As the car pulled away I saw Marissa following it with her eyes. I felt so bad. I could feel that she felt bad too. She wanted everything to be so perfect for me. So perfect, and I ruined it. For her.

I knew it was bad. Marissa Cooper, the girlfriend of my litter brother, who I had just disappointed once again. I was just a bag of disappointment, wasn't I? I chuckled to myself.

I wasn't even out of jail for that long and I was already going back.

I sighed and continued to look out of the window as the expensive homes of Newport Beach rushed past me. I didn't deserve it. I should be stuck in Chino, with no life, doing drugs and getting drunk being with a different girl every night.

But I wasn't. I had to keep reminding myself that I was a new Trey. I wasn't the old Trey Atwood. The old Trey Atwood died in prison. I was going to turn my life around.

Marissa was there with open arms, ready to help me.

She even got me a lava lamp for the apartment that she helped to pay for that I was probably never going to see again. I sighed.

Things went from great to worse in the snap of a finger.

And why? Because the old Trey Atwood came back to life for a few brief moments when I met that girl. She'd never be Marissa. Marissa. Marissa Cooper. One of the richest people in the world.

One of the prettiest too.

And she was my friend.

I just wish that she would feel the same way about me as I felt about her.

The jail was coming closer and closer. But now I wasn't feeling bad anymore. Sure I didn't deserve to be there, but I did it to save a friend.

And in the end, it will all come out the way it is supposed to. I will get Marissa to be more than just a friend, Ryan'll finally trust me (even though I fucked that up pretty good by lying about having the drugs) and life will be great.

Good things take time.

Time. I had a lot of that now, didn't I?

The car pulled to a stop in front of the Newport Police Station. God, even the police stations in Newport were fancy. I felt the handcuffs beginning to get uncomfortable around my wrists as they led me towards the holding area.

Yep. Plenty of time.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Sorry it's so short, but it will have a plot. Marissa/Trey with a little Ryissa in there. Please comment and tell me what you think. The next part will be much longer!


	2. Lead Astray

**Misunderstanding**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **What the hell was going through my mind? I never did it, but I said I did. Anything to save Marissa from going to jail I guess. Marissa/Trey

**A/n:** Yeah, I don't remember much of the episode… because I screamed when Ryan and Marissa kissed. So this'll be shortened version from Trey's POV then more detailed for the last scene…

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. This chapter and previous chapter plots belong to FOX, at the end of the chapter, the plot shall be MINE!

**---------------------------------**

Plenty of time. Yeah right. I don't even think that I was there for longer than thirty minutes. Thanks to Sandy, I didn't have to go back to jail… right away. Instead I got stuck under house arrest and got to go stay in the Cohen's luxurious pool house instead of a cramped, horrible jail cell.

The only problem with that was Ryan. I knew how disappointed he was with me. To him I was nothing more than a big disappointment. He didn't know I didn't do it. I knew he wouldn't believe me thought.

Suddenly, the door to the pool house opened up and Sandy walked in. As much as I hated to admit it, I owed him so much. If I had to pay him back for everything he has don't for me since I got out, I'd be in debt for the rest of my life. The same goes for Marissa.

Marissa. She was the reason I was in this predicament. "Hey Trey," Sandy said as he walked in.

I sighed loudly, now was a better time than never, "I didn't do it…"

He looked at me oddly before beginning to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked him. This wasn't a laughing matter. I was facing more jail time for a crime that I didn't commit.

"I know you didn't do it Trey," he replied. Wait. What? How did he know? I was so confused.

This time it was Sandy's turn to sigh. He must have understood that I was confused just by the look on my face, or something like that. "Ryan was about to do the same thing. I could see it in both your eyes. Although it would have been so much easier if you would have just let them arrest Marissa."

Now he tells me. He couldn't tell me this before! Then again, he didn't have the time to did he?

"We have a lot of work to do, get some sleep Trey…"

I nodded as Sandy left. Slowly, I leaned back on the bed. Since getting back from jail, I owed the Cohens and Marissa so much. That was the thought on my mind as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**---------------------------------**

The next morning I woke up quite early, which was weird because I wasn't much of a morning person. Yawning, I got up and stretched. I had slept pretty well considering the circumstances. My thoughts wandered to the previous night's occurrences. I was shocked I didn't have a nightmare caused by the events.

It was probably because I felt safe around the Cohens. That's the only explanation for it. I could really see why Ryan liked it here so much. This is the first time I've actually felt safe since before I could remember. I didn't really understand why I felt safe. The only possibility was the people. And that was a good enough reason for me.

I made my way to the kitchen and ran into Ryan, Sandy and Seth. Gee, that was awkward, but at least I realized that Ryan believe me. Sandy had been right. Ryan said he was about to do the same thing.

**---------------------------------**

Over a day passed. Marissa came to the rescue, once again. Her and Ryan said that they knew who supplied the drugs. That was why I was sitting in a cop car feeling really uncomfortable. We had tried to talk to the prosecutor guy, it was Kirsten's idea, but it didn't work. That was why I was hoping so badly that their plan was going to work. It just needed to.

I didn't want to go back to prison. No. I was the new Trey. The old Trey was bad. I had to keep reminding myself of that. Or I was going to just rush in there and beat the shit out of whoever it was that brought the drugs.

But that was why I was in the car with Sandy, waiting for the sign. Time was going so slowly. Sooooo slowly. Probably because I knew that if they didn't find who had drugs, there was no chance in hell of clearing my name.

I just wished they would hurry up. Sandy and I had run out of things to talk about, and I was afraid if something didn't happen soon, he'd start singing show tunes. Kirsten told me to never let him get that bored.

Suddenly something came over the radio, or the phone rang, I can't even remember any more, I wasn't paying much attention.

"This is it Trey," Sandy said, putting the car into drive and speeding down the beach. My adrenaline was rushing. I hadn't felt this way since… well since I stole that damn car with Ryan that landed me in jail in the first place.

We were speeding down the beach, the sound of the crashing waves only dulled by the loud sirens. I was paying attention so much, sitting on the edge of the seat. That was when I saw Ryan, fighting with someone. I recognized him, I didn't know his name but he was at the party.

He was trying to run away. So I did the first thing that came to my mind, I opened the door, and he just ran into it. I looked at Sandy. "Good thinking Trey," he said with a small laugh, before getting out. I followed suit.

The police searched the guy and found a bag of X on him, and arrested him. A wave of relief flashed over me. I looked over at Marissa who smiled. I wanted to hug her so bad, but I forced myself not to. I just smiled back.

"Let's get out of here guys," Sandy said.

It seemed like Ryan and Marissa agreed. As we headed to the car.

**---------------------------------**

Everything was great. I felt so much better now that I knew that it was all over and done with. I sat in the back of the car, Marissa and Ryan in the front. We got to my apartment thing and it was time to get out. "Thanks," I said, one last time, before getting out and unlocking the door.

As much as I loved the pool house, I like it here better. I didn't feel like I really owed the Cohen's anything. But I still owed Marissa for this. Marissa. God, she just made everything all better, didn't she?

Slowly, I walked over to the window and looked out, to make sure that they had left all right. Don't ask me why I did it, I just did. I shouldn't have looked. Ryan and Marissa were kissing in the front seat. I mean, I should have expected it. Marissa was Ryan's girl. I was stupid for even liking her.

I sighed, and walked away from the window. I needed a beer.

Unfortunately, I never got that beer. I was stopped on my way from the window to the kitchen.

Of course, I was stopped by someone. The one person, who I really didn't want to see again. Seeing her face down in Marissa's pool after ODing on Ecstasy was enough. She smiled a big smile. "So you really did jail time?"

You've got to be kidding me. "Yeah…"

She said some more stuff, but she was obviously drunk. I looked at her. She was pretty. Not as pretty as Marissa. She was nice to talk to, but she was a bit air headed at the time. "So… are you still interested?" she asked.

"Interested?" I repeated. NO! Then the picture of Marissa and Ryan kissing re-entered my mind. I needed to get that picture out! "Yeah, I'm interested," I said.

She smiled.

**---------------------------------**

Of course, while I wanted to talk, all she wanted to do was make out, and I could tell that her overall intentions were to have sex. Gee, her boyfriend goes to jail, and already. Was she a whore or what?

But I only let it go as far as kissing. She wasn't that bad of a kisser, but I had a feeling that Marissa was not only a better person than Jess, but a better kisser too. At the thought of Marissa, I pulled away.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Nothing," I responded. She leaned back in to start making out again, but I just shook my head.

"Tireya out already?" she slurred. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was doing. This was what the old Trey would do.

"No." I responded.

"You're funny Kyle," she giggled.

Figured. She thought I was her idiotic boyfriend. I don't know why I found this funny, but I did.

Once again, she tried to kiss me again. I laughed. "You're being weird Kyle," she said, blinking her eyes a few times. "You've never done this before. Is getting that guy arrested getting to you?"

"What guy?" I asked.

"That guy, you know. The one you framed for… for… whatever that was…"

"Drug dealing?" I asked.

"YEAH!" she said, happily.

For the last time she tried to kiss me. "Get out…" I said.

"What?"

"I said leave, get out of my fucking house!"

"Kyle…"

"I'm not Kyle, my name's Trey…"

"Oh shit…" she said.

"Oh shit is right. NOW LEAVE!" I don't know why I was so angry. I think it was a combination of mad at the stupid whore, and mad at myself for thinking that I could get my mind off of Marissa so easily.

Slowly, Jess got up and left. I fell back.

God I was a stupid idiot.

**---------------------------------**

A/n: Okay, after this point, the story is going AU… because I have my own plot now…Danka for los reviews. xD. Sorry if anything was messed up. I have a really bad memory.

JohnCenasGirl4Eva - And last Thursday's episode had nothing in it with Treyissa… and that sucked.

amy - Teehee… we're getting there…

Shimmering Evil - Matrey? That works too. XD

drown-in-fate - I think part of your review got cut off… haha. But I agree with you there.

Butterfulygirl - It may seem like that now, but that's not where I'm heading.

KC-Chick - I love Trey too! Not to mention the guy who plays him was on 24 AND is British! And might change your mind? I hope not… xD


	3. Mistaken Identity

**Misunderstanding**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **What the hell was going through my mind? I never did it, but I said I did. Anything to save Marissa from going to jail I guess. Marissa/Trey

**A/n:** Two chapters after this… oh and I am kidnapping Ali's story line… xD… sorta. I got permission! OLLIE IS MY HERO!

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. This chapter and previous chapter plots belong to FOX, at the end of the chapter, the plot shall be MINE!

**---------------------------------**

Days passed since the incident with Jess. Marissa and Ryan were now obviously together. Everybody knew it was bound to happen. I mean even I had to admit that they were meant to be.

But that didn't change the fact that I still really like Marissa.

More than anyone else. But she was with Ryan, and if she was happy, I was happy.

God that was sappy.

But the next thing I knew, Ryan and Seth and Sandy were heading off to Florida to visit Sandy's mother. This was going to be interesting. I remember Seth rambling about Spring Break or something. Oh this was going to be an interesting week. No Ryan, no Seth, no Sandy.

And what's worse, they're leaving Summer, Kirsten and Marissa here… alone. Well, I was here, but I don't know how much of a protector I was.

But Kirsten invited me to spend the week in the ginormous mansion. She said it was too quiet. Oddly enough, she invited Marissa over too. Seeing as Caleb and Julie were out of town trying to fix what was left of their ruined marriage.

This should be interesting. Me and Marissa, in a house, for a week. With Kirsten.

**---------------------------------**

The first three days passed pretty well. Summer was usually spending time with Marissa and Carter was always around 'working' with Kirsten. Working as in behind closed doors with a bottle of wine. I just decided after the first day to stay out of everything and just play the Playstation.

But the third day was the turn around. It was a Saturday and Summer was out on a shopping spree. Carter and Kirsten were off doing 'magazine work.'

Me, I was still playing the PlayStation. If Seth were to come back, I could probably kick his ass. If that was even possible. When Seth would come back, we'd have a show down. That would be fun!

Marissa walked into the overly large, expensive and empty house. I could hear her come in. It wasn't as if I got that into the game. I paused the game and looked over at her.

There was something wrong, that much I could tell right away. "Hey." I said simply.

"Hey," she answered back, before heading towards the guest bedroom that she had been staying in.

"Wait, Marissa…" she stopped and turned to look at me.

I slowly got up and looked her in the eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What is it Marissa?" I asked. I guess I had to play Ryan since Ryan was in Florida.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. It was too quickly. If there was one thing I knew, it was that when someone answered a question quickly and defensively, that the words to come out of their mouth were probably lies.

"Fine, don't tell me…" I said, before going back to playing the PlayStation.

What seemed like forever later, Marissa was sitting on the floor next to me, playing along with me. She sucked. It was funny.

"I got a letter today," she said. I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Yeah," I said. We were still playing the game.

"He's coming back."

"Who?" I asked, pausing the game to look at her.

She looked from the TV to the controller, to me. She was on the brink of tears. "Oliver."

**---------------------------------**

Now whoever this Oliver person was beyond me. He obviously was important, but not very important. He was making Marissa scared and depressed, and I was never told about it.

Marissa filled me in on the bare details of Oliver Trask. She met him in rehab. He was in love with her, and according to the note still in love with her. He was sent to an institution. And now he was getting out and coming back to Newport.

I just let her talk. Then I just let silence set in. By the time she was done the controllers were on the ground. I didn't really know what to say. I mean I wish I knew what to say, but Ryan was the protector, I was just there.

I just wrapped my arm around her and she brought herself closer to me. Her face was wet with tears.

"When's he coming?" I asked, breaking the silence after a long time.

"I… I don't know…"

"Well, I won't let him hurt you, and neither will Ryan, or Seth, or anyone else, just remember that."

She nodded.

We sat there in silence for a little more before something came over me. I leaned in and kissed her. I knew it was wrong the second I realized what I was doing, but the problem was, she was kissing me back. What about Ryan? That was what my brain was thinking, but kissing her was just amazing.

I could feel the shivers running up my spine. Marissa was special.

It was like I didn't want it to stop. She pushed me away.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah," I said simply, before she walked away.

It was a mutual, silent agreement. That never happened.

**---------------------------------**

Ryan only called once the whole time he was in Florida. And that was to try to patch things up between Summer and Seth. Marissa never told him, I never told him. Marissa wanted to forget about Oliver, and so did I.

Seth had been an idiot and did a Spring Break thing that pretty much ruined everything between him and Summer. But I could care less. All I could see myself worrying about was this Oliver guy and what he was capable of.

Marissa seemed to be easier and easier to talk to since all she would bitch about was how stupid Seth was and how he totally screwed things up with Summer. She seemed a lot more open towards me after that whole thing with Oliver coming back. She even let me read the letter he sent me.

But we never told Kirsten, or Summer, or Ryan, or anyone. Both of us agreed that it would be better to just keep it to ourselves until things got out of our control.

Unfortunately, they got out of control way to quickly. More quickly than I could have hoped.

**---------------------------------**

It was the day before everyone was coming back from Florida, and it was so sunny and beautiful out. That was why I was hanging out on the pier instead of inside playing video games.

The sun was starting to go down. Californian sunsets were very relaxing when you needed to be relaxed. That was when I heard the ear piercing scream. I looked around, there was no one around. Why did shit like this have to happen in a dark alley way when nobody was around?

It was getting darker and darker by the second as I heard the scream "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

It sounded like Marissa. Actually, it sounded a lot like Marissa. My pace quickened as I turned a corner and saw it.

It was Marissa. Crumpled up on the ground. She looked like she was hit on the head at least once, and she looked pretty torn apart.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked. There was one guy there. I didn't see him around here before. Then again, I didn't see many people around her.

"None of your business, all right?" he said a bit angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I repeated. I wanted to punch him so badly. What was it about people around here that they just had the perfectly punchable face?

"Look, Marissa is _my_ girlfriend, and she just got a little drunk, I need to take her home," he said coolly and it just rolled off his tongue. The perfect lie.

"Marissa is not your girlfriend, I don't know who you are. Now get out of here before I call the cops."

He just smirked. So I punched him. It felt good. A little bit of the old Trey was coming back, but I knew it was for the better. Whoever this guy was bad news. Very bad news.

I punched him again. "Are you gonna leave?" I asked.

He just glared at me. "Who do you think you are?" he snapped. "Marissa is mine, okay? She's my friend, and I love her."

_Love her. Love her. Love her._

It was in that instant moment that I knew who this was. Oliver Trask. His words, his actions. Everything about him was exactly how Marissa described him to me. I felt anger consuming me as I just began to pummel the shit out of him. He was trying to hurt Marissa, and I wasn't going to let him do that.

Of course he tried to fight back, but he was pitiful.

I didn't kill him. I stopped myself before I brought any serious harm upon him.

"Don't you ever touch her, ever again, you got me?"

I didn't wait for an answer, I just picked Marissa up (I never realized how light she was until I actually had to pick her up) and carried her away. I looked behind me every now and then to make sure that creep wasn't following.

He wasn't. I looked down at Marissa. I felt so bad for her. The guy was creepy, pervy and just messed up.

I was just glad I got there when I did. Things could have gotten even worse.

**---------------------------------**

I set Marissa down on the back seat of my car and lightly shook her a little bit to try to get her out of her unconsciousness. I didn't want to have to take her to a hospital, that was the last thing I wanted.

Thankfully she began to stir.

"Marissa," I said quietly.

The next thing I heard was a scream and I felt a hard slap across my face.

"I can't believe… you… I… fuck you!" she shouted angrily, pushing me out of the way of the door and running away.

This wasn't fucking happening.

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** I have two more planned chapters because Oliver is like… my favorite character that isn't Seth or Trey… so… I should have this done soon….

IluvDaniBen33 - Thanks. I like Marissa/Trey better than Marissa/Ryan… eww…

Marissa Atwood - Love you're screen name. xD

amy - Haha. The Trey/Marissa pairing is what makes the story… except its from Trey's POV… so obviously from this you can tell what Marissa is somewhat thinking.

ShimmeringEvil - Thanks!

KC-Chick - Thanks! Neither did I, but I recognized him from "24" and I was like wait… isn't he British, but the short hair is better than the long hair, even if I like his "24" character betterer… xD… Haha! I feel so honored and such… haha… I'd read it… but at the moment I am running negative on time. Haha, but I will read it!

monnie - Me too!

JohnCenasGirl4Eva - Unfortunatley, the OC was pushed back here on the coast because of Bush.

carpanthers21 - Maybe a little, but wait til Ollie gets thrown in the mix. My two favorite characters. YAY!

Okay, I watched the Breakfast Club and had an idea and wanted to run it by you guys first. It isn't exactly like the Breakfast Club, but very similar. It will be very AU (as if Ryan never came) and it follows the plot of the BFC… with Seth, Marissa, Summer, Luke and Zack. But strange things start happening when a lightning storm hits Harbor High.

It is like BFC meets Saw meets the Faculty meets… that Halloween Boy Meets World Episode… xD

So tell me what you think in the review!


	4. Summer Blues

**Misunderstanding**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **What the hell was going through my mind? I never did it, but I said I did. Anything to save Marissa from going to jail I guess. Marissa/Trey

**A/n:**

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. I don't have any stupid disclaimer for this like I do for my Lost stories, because I have a funny Lost disclaimer story… xD Besides, Trey isn't evil!

**---------------------------------**

I left the Cohen's house as quickly as I got back. Marissa hadn't returned yet, and it just made things all the worse. I didn't know where I was gonna go, but I needed some place to think, where I'd be alone. I knew if Marissa would tell anyone what she thought happened, I'd be kicked out of Newport and the Cohen's lives forever.

Ryan'd hate me.

I'd never see Marissa again.

Old Trey would have won and this whole experience in Newport would have been for nothing. I didn't want that to happen. I hadn't done anything wrong except beat the shit out of Oliver so that he wouldn't hurt Marissa anymore. Why did it always seem like whenever I tried to do something helpful here it always backfired in my face?

I didn't belong in Newport. I knew that from the first time I found myself in Newport, but there was a part of me that wanted to belong, that wanted to try to fit in. That wanted to kill the old Trey and just be Trey Atwood.

I knew that the chances of that happening now were just about… none.

Sighing, I stepped on the brakes and pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store and turned the car off. I slammed my head on the steering wheel and felt the pain move from the center of my head around it. That wasn't smart.

At the moment the only thing that I really wanted to do was just go back and tell Marissa everything that happened, too bad she wouldn't believe me. I don't know why I thought that she wouldn't believe me. I just had this feeling that she wouldn't.

And at the moment that feeling was deciding what I was going to do.

Sighing, I turned the key in the ignition and the engine turned over. I stepped on the gas and continued on my journey to nowhere.

**---------------------------------**

Nowhere ended up to be pretty close to somewhere. I didn't know my way around Newport too well and just drove around until my mind had cleared. When I finally had my mind clear enough, I found myself back at the Cohen's house.

For some reason this didn't surprise me that much, but I stayed in the car. I could see Marissa's car in the drive way and I knew she was in there. I also saw Mr. Cohen's car, meaning he must have gotten back and that meant that Ryan was back too.

I couldn't do it. I backed out of the driveway and headed back to my apartment.

**---------------------------------**

Over the next week I made an attempt to talk to Marissa, but it never seemed to work. It also occurred to me that she was keeping it to herself seeing as Ryan hadn't come after me to try and kill me yet.

I spent most of the time in my apartment. I didn't think about Marissa as much as I thought I was going to. But that didn't mean that I didn't think about her. I still did. But something else was on my mind. I had a bad feeling growing throughout the past week, and it would just come and go at random times.

My eyes moved from the television to the window where the sun was shining in. I looked at the clock. Marissa would be getting out of school soon, and I wanted to talk to her. I was sick of avoiding this, especially when I did nothing about it. It was stupid.

So without a second thought I got up and walked out to the car and got in, driving to Harbor High School.

**---------------------------------**

I got there not too long before school let out and I got out of the car (which was very out of place surrounded by all the rich brat's cars). I walked onto the campus of the school and just stood at what I thought was the entrance to the parking lot. I could see Marissa's car, so I knew that she was going to have to come this way.

The bell rang and all at once the campus was filled with life. It seemed dead before, but now, I didn't know that there were that many kids in Newport. There were so many.

I tapped my foot impatiently, I needed to fix things, it was eating away at me now. But there was still a part of me that wanted to forget about everything and just get back into my car and flee back to my apartment. But that was one part of the new Trey Atwood that I didn't like. I needed to face this.

Sooner than I had hoped, Marissa came talking to Summer and her eyes met mine. She just stopped. I saw Summer say something and then she looked over at me. Gee, how uncomfortable was this.

Like a flip of a switch, Summer and Marissa turned and began walking in the other direction. This is not what I wanted to happen, so taking matters into my own hands I ran over to them.

Summer turned around and stood in between me and Marissa. "What do you want?" Summer snapped. "Just so you know, you're not gonna get away with what you did."

Since when did Summer speak for Marissa?

"I didn't do it!" I said, sounding quite annoyed.

Summer just glared at me before grabbing Marissa's arm and pulling her away. That worked out quite well. So it was obvious that Marissa had told Summer. That didn't surprise me, but too bad it was all a lie.

Feeling even more like a piece of shit, I worked my way back to my car and got in it, sitting down. I just sat there for what felt like the longest time until I finally started it and headed towards Marissa's house. If I didn't do this it was going to drive me crazy!

**---------------------------------**

I made it to the Cooper-Nichol mansion with little time to spare. I saw Summer's car parked there and was pretty sure that if Summer was there Marissa was going to be there.

I needed to set things straight, because it would only be a matter of time until the lie leaked and this life that I was trying to have would be ruined.

I turned the car off and hopped out, rushing up the large steps to try and find Marissa's room. The house was so big it wasn't even funny. The question running through my head was why anyone would even want a house that big?

I turned the corner and ran into Summer. Damn it where was Marissa?

"God, you don't stop do you?" she snapped. "Get out, okay! I don't want you here, Marissa certainly doesn't want you here, I'm surprised you had the balls to even show your face around here!"

I was a bit shocked. That was horribly blatant. "I didn't do it Summer!" I said angrily.

"Sure you didn't do it Trey, Marissa only woke up in your car with you over top of her. All signs point to you!"

I sighed. This wasn't going to work. I had to just spit the truth out even though I knew that I had promised Marissa that I wouldn't tell anyone about Oliver coming back.

"You're never going to believe me…" I sighed.

"Try me!" Summer snapped once again. She was very protective of Marissa, which could be good.

"While Seth and Ryan and Sandy were in Miami," I could see her face contort into a grimace when I mentioned Miami, but I didn't care anymore, "Marissa and I stayed in the Cohen's house. While I was there… Marissa seemed different somehow. Like something was bothering her, so I asked her what was wrong. She told me that some guy named Oliver had sent her a letter."

Summer's face showed disbelief. "But made me swear that I wouldn't tell anybody. So I didn't, but I was walking and I heard someone shout, and it sounded like Marissa, and I told her back at the Cohen's that I wouldn't let him hurt her, and neither would Ryan or Seth or anyone else. And I wasn't about to let her down on that promise. So I went to help her, okay. And it was Oliver. She was out cold and if I hadn't gotten there, he was going to rape her. So I beat the shit out of him and carried Marissa back to my car and tried to wake her up."

Summer just looked at me. That was more than I had said in a while, but it was all the truth. I looked deep into Summer's eyes and I knew that she was thinking through everything that I had just said.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me…" I sighed, turning around and beginning to leave.

Summer stopped me. "You and Ryan are too much alike. Marissa never said anything about Oliver, that must be why she's so upset. I thought it was because…" her voice faded.

"Look, I just want to make sure she's okay. She's done so much for me, you know. If it wasn't for her and the Cohen's I'd probably be back in prison, you know that."

Summer nodded.

Finally I was beginning to feel better. "Look, I know Marissa probably doesn't want to talk to me right now. But I just… don't let her get hurt, okay?"

She nodded once more. Things were beginning to get awkward and I turned to leave again. She stopped me once more. "Thanks Trey," she said.

"Yeah…" I responded. "If something happens, just… don't… don't hesitate to call, okay."

She nodded and I turned to leave, feeling a huge weight lifted from my chest.

**---------------------------------**

The next night I found myself sitting in my apartment, watching some stupid show on television. I hadn't heard from Summer or Marissa, or Ryan (which was a bit weird). But I didn't worry about it. It was a weekend in Newport, I didn't expect to be remember or anything.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. I didn't want to pick it up, but I really had nothing better to do.

"Yello…" I said.

"Trey," I heard someone on the other end. It was Summer and she sounded really upset.

"What is it?"

"Trey, something bad… something bad happened."

**---------------------------------**

**A/n:** Sorry if this is rushed, if it is please feel free to tell me. Normally I write everything like all prolonged and stuff, but this doesn't seem like the sort of story to draw out. But thanks to my reviewers, I love you guys!

KC-Chick - Oliver isn't _that_ evil… don't answer that… As for the twists. I love twists. And it kinda sucks that I know what is going to happen. And I think this chapter spoke for itself. Marissa thought that it was Trey, because she was attacked from behind… and then blacked out… yadda yadda yadda… and yes, he is very very hot! Logan Marshall-Green, born in London, England, UK. HECK YES!

Sandy - Is it really? Too bad it is more of a love quadrilateral… diamond… square… thinger… xD…

amy - It would kinda be weird, wouldn't it?

sUmMeRiTh - Haha! I haven't written a strictly OC Fic in a long long time. I mean I went on a Lost thing, and I haven't watched a new episode of Lost since… well… the plane falling was the last episode I watched at the regular time… I can't remember why I couldn't watch the next one… and I bah… and yes, Ethan and Ollie. Antagonistic characters are my favorites.

Sparrow Swann - Me too! They drove me nuts. I was like… no not Trey! I really think that he wants to Trey and it wasn't for fricking Jess there would be Treyissa. Now we need Ollie interference… and one won't survive. MWHAHAHAHAHA!

rememberese - Maybe. I don't know. I'd like to and what happened last week was just… not right.


	5. Sorry

**Misunderstanding**

**---------------------------------**

**Summary: **What the hell was going through my mind? I never did it, but I said I did. Anything to save Marissa from going to jail I guess. Marissa/Trey

**A/n:** Last chapter! Sorry it took so long. I needed to finish SM before I never did. xD

**Disclaimer:** The OC belongs to Fox… and this is written for pleasure only, no money is being made off of it. I don't have any stupid disclaimer for this like I do for my Lost stories, because I have a funny Lost disclaimer story… xD

**---------------------------------**

"What is it?" I asked, now standing up.

"Bait shop… shit…" she cursed before the phone cut off.

"Summer… Summer… fuck!" Without a second of hesitation I hung up the phone and grabbed my jacket. I had never been this rash before, but I had a really bad feeling that the bad feeling I had been having, well, this was why.

I locked the door quickly and hopped in the car. I knew where the bait shop was, I was waiting to hear from them about a job. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine turned over. There was no time for second thoughts as I zoomed off.

**---------------------------------**

It seemed to take forever to get to the Bait Shop, but in reality it was only five minutes if not less. It was packed, cars everywhere. Whatever it was that was so bad must have just been Summer pulling a fast one. But there was still the fact that I had never heard her so upset before.

I found a parking spot and worked my way in. The truth was I was kinda nervous, afraid you could say too. Yeah, the amazing Trey Atwood, actually afraid. But I didn't know what to expect when I walked in there.

Either everything was going to be fine, or something was going to be horribly wrong.

I got in without much of a problem. The place was packed with people. Some local band was playing, but that was beside the point. I had to find Marissa and Summer, and I had to find them fast. But fast wasn't fast enough. There was barely enough room to move, let alone rush.

But I pushed my way around the people. "SUMMER?" I shouted. "MARISSA?" I didn't get a reply, but people were looking at me like I was strange. "SUMMER!"

The music got louder as I got closer to the stereos of the band. I wasn't going to give up, but it seemed hopeless. But then I saw it. Or him. Whatever. It was only for a split second, but I recognized him immediately. Oliver Trask.

I pushed my way after him. I didn't think that I would ever hate someone as much as I hated him. I barely even knew him, but I hated him anyways. Hate is a strong word, but it summed up my feeling quite well.

It took me a while, but I realized that he was walking in circles. He must have seen me and was trying to lose me, so I kept my eye on him and just held back a little bit.

Thankfully, he led me directly where I wanted to go. Marissa. She looked like she was going to be sick. Summer was there too, being a little spitfire, but it was no use. She couldn't do this single handedly. That was why she called me.

I wondered why no one noticed what was going on. Then it hit me with all the people around here, four people just seemingly sitting around was no big deal. This was going to be harder than I thought. Not that I thought it was going to be easy.

I didn't expect there to be so many people. I needed… I needed.

"Trey?" I heard someone from behind me ask. I turned around to see Seth.

"Seth?"

"What are you doing here man?"

I shrugged, but my face told a different story.

"Oh, okay, have you seen Summer at all?" I chuckled a little bit. He was trying to fix everything with Summer. Sighing, I pointed over at her. He didn't seem to notice Oliver as he began to walk over towards her.

I grabbed him and stopped him. "What the heck Trey?"

"Look." I said simply.

I could see his eyes widen in shock. "You've got to me kidding me!" I shook my head as he set his drink down. "I never… he… wait… when…Oliver?"

Not feeling like explaining things to him, I just nodded. "We gotta do something, that kid is bad news!" Really, I never knew that.

"I know. And Summer called me. She was upset, and she asked me to come. I could only think of this as the reason why."

"Oh," Seth said simply. "Okay, so we need to devise a plan. Ryan isn't here, so you're temporary Ryan, aka the brawn. I am the brains, now give me… three minutes to come up with something, and I'll get back to ya."

With that Seth just stood there, a look of thought on his face. If it wasn't for the current situation, I would have laughed, it was that funny.

"Got it!" he said with a smile before whispering the idea in my ear. While I didn't fully agree with it, I knew it was going to work.

"Let's do this…"

**---------------------------------**

I was lucky that Oliver didn't spot us that entire time. I knew what I had to do, but I was nervous about it. Why couldn't Seth do it? He came up with the stupid idea.

Slowly, I walked over towards the area where Summer and Marissa and Oliver and Oliver's friend were. I took a deep breath to get ready for this. Then I bumped into him. "What the hell man?" he asked angrily. Didn't he recognize me? Geeze.

"God man, sorry, it was an accident, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, trying to sound like it was an accident and not look at Marissa and Summer.

"Do I know you?" Oliver asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?"

He got angry. "I know you. You're that guy! You ruined everything, god! I should have taught you a fucking lesson back then."

I heard Marissa scream something as Oliver pulled a gun out of his pocket. How did he get that in here? "Trey is it?" he asked.

So much for Seth's stupid plan. I had to hold my own now. Unfortunately, Seth was in the middle of trying to get Summer and Marissa away from Marissa and got drawn into the middle of it.

Fuck. Did things always go wrong like this?

This wasn't the first time I was looking down a barrel of a gun, but I was more scared than any other time, because I knew that this time it could be deadly.

The entire club was silent and looking at Oliver and me. Time seemed to be frozen as my gaze went from the gun to Marissa. She looked like shit, and that was an understatement.

I steadied my breathing and tried to calm myself down as Oliver pulled the safety. He really was going to kill me? And why wasn't I fighting back.

On impulse, I lunged at the gun, and knocked it to the side, out of Oliver's hand. What occurred next was an all out fist fight between me and Oliver. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything. All I was worried about was not getting hurt, and Marissa not getting hurt.

Those were the main priorities.

One split second while Oliver was catching his breath, I punched him in the stomach. Finally I was getting the upper hand. I looked over at Marissa. She looked so upset and so lost in what was happening.

If I were her I knew I'd be upset to. But I didn't have the time to think about that. I finally had the upper hand, I just had to wait until the police came. Then the thought hit me. What would happen then? I'd go back to jail? What would happen?

I could plea this off as a self defense. I had Seth and Marissa and Summer there watching what was going on.

In the middle of my thoughts a sharp pain went through my body as I heard someone shout "TREY WATCH OUT!"

The next thing I knew I was flat on my face, the pain getting worse and worse. I never heard the gun go off. I don't even know who shot the gun. All I knew was that the gun went off and it hit me.

Then everything stopped. The police must have arrived as someone turned me around on my back. I could see everything. Almost. The clearest picture in my vision was Marissa. She was right above me.

"Trey, are you okay?"

I coughed. "I don't know, you tell me," I said with a small smile. The pain was starting to go away, but it would get more intense every time I thought that it was almost over.

"The ambulance is coming, just hold on, okay?"

I could feel her hand in mind. It made everything feel so much better. Even though I had a feeling that this was going to be my last memory, I wasn't going to let that ruin the moment.

Slowly my eyes began drifting shut. "Trey, don't you dare give up!" Marissa said angrily.

My eyes opened, but everything was blurry. I was going to die, wasn't I? "Sorry," I muttered. I felt so tired. So weak. I just wanted to sleep.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't believe you, and I am just…"

Her words faded into oblivion as my eyes began to drift shut again.

It was a weird feeling, dying you know. Everyone thinks your life passes before your eyes, and you feel all tense and everything.

All it was was like falling asleep. The pain subsided, everything slowly faded away. I was peaceful. I felt happy. I wasn't afraid anymore. "Trey…" I heard one final time, before it all stopped.

The strangest part of it was, this wasn't how I expected to die. But it was. And I wouldn't have chosen it any other way.

**---------------------------------**

_Fin._

**---------------------------------**

A/n: Wait, who says I can't kill my favorite character? Haha. I have successfully killed Trey, Seth and Charlie. I am so proud of myself. But this is the end. And I finished another story. I'm on a roll! Heck yes! If I can come up with another Treyissa plot I will post it. But I have like… two stories running through my head and I wanna write those.

danhyde girl - Haha! I am so glad I wrote this, I know I'm not the only Treyissa fan out there.

IluvDanBen33 - Does it?

KC-Chick - I love Trey too. Although I don't seem to be keeping true to Trey's character, but I don't know…Yes, Ollie is in this chapter. Obviously…

monnie - I agree with you totally there!

wishfulsinfulx - danka! Sorry it took so long.


End file.
